


Just One Bite

by WanderingSpiritCC



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apologies, Forgiveness, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSpiritCC/pseuds/WanderingSpiritCC
Summary: Hawk and Demetri have made amends, mostly.  But, hanging out is a bit more complicated now that Hawk is a vampire.  A vampire who really, really wants to drink his best friend's blood.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Just One Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delicatewombatbanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatewombatbanana/gifts).



> This ship needs more AUs! I've been working on a Hanahaki one, but then DelicateWombatBanana suggested Vampires, so I guess this one got completed first lol.  
> Just for context, instead of two dojo's it's vampires vs hunters. Basically, this takes place after season three but in a universe where Kreese is a demon that can create vampires. Miyagi students are hunters of really any supernatural creature, but usually just ones they see as a threat against humans. Outside of that feel free to imagine the events of the story not referenced in this fic as going however you want.  
> Also, I'm not sure how clear it is, but these two are in love and Hawk is just too repressed to realize he wants to bite Demetri because he is in love with him.

It was taking time, mending the broken bond between them, and Hawk couldn't really complain. It had taken days to get all those apologies to form into words so they could be shared between them. Apologies from Hawk, specific and numerous detailing all the physical harm and predatory behavior. Apologies from Demetri, for the harmful words and the emotional manipulation. And there had been forgiveness, but the wounds still stung and trust still gone. So, it always filled Hawk's chest with a warmth when Demetri invited him over. And Demetri always smiled, wide and unabashed, when Hawk accepted.

However, in this new labyrinth that defined their relationship, there were pitfalls and traps. At least Hawk saw it that way because the person he had yet to forgive was himself. The person he could trust least was himself. Complicating things further was his still incomplete knowledge of vampires.

Master Lawrence had tried to teach them, but the euphoria of increased strength, power, and persuasion Hawk had been easily distracted and pulled to the dark side. Kreese, (a demon an actual real demon, how had Hawk ever listened to him?) had spoken such sweet words of victory and dominance. It was better now, with the Hunters and most of Master Lawrence's vampires working together, sharing knowledge and training. But there was still so much Hawk didn't know. Starting with why now of all times his fangs decided to descend making his mouth felt uncomfortably full of teeth.

They were watching Doctor Who in Demetri's basement (finally) and between one episode and the next he felt the usual itch as his fangs slid between his gums.

It was probably the smell. Smell had been the first thing Hawk had noticed upon turning. He had always recognized Demetri's particular smell, general teenage boy Axe body spray/old spice deodorant, but strawberry shampoo Demetri always stole from his sister. It was the fact he could smell Demetri from halfway across the school that had changed, a tool he hated himself for using in their fights. Now in a place Demetri spent so much time the smell was overpowering.

Not to mention, it had been a while since he'd “eaten”. This had been the longest since becoming a vampire that he'd gone without. It hadn't been a problem before now, Master Lawrence had always found ways to keep everyone fed.

But it had felt wrong, off, since Christmas, like it didn't smell right or he had stopped being hungry so he'd gone without. It could only be hunger then and it scared him suddenly. To be alone in the basement with Demetri. He had to leave before he fucked all this up again.

“Dem.” Demetri glanced over at him from the other side of the couch. Even in the dim light Hawk could see Demetri's brows coming together in thought, as Hawk made a show of glancing at the clock.

“I really outta go, it's getting late.”

Demetri didn't even check the clock to verify the time and was now frowning, “Dude you don't look so great.”

Damn it.

“You look really pale. Like really really pale, more than usual. Is this a vampire thing?”

Double damn it.

Demetri was already scooting across the couch closer. “Do vampires even get sick?”

“No, no, it's fine, I just gotta leave.” Hawk realized with great dismay he was now lisping due to his fangs having fully dropped. Fuck.

Demetri stopped. “Dude, are those your fangs? Wait, do you...ah...need to...”

Hawk leaned away, trying anything to get further away from Demetri's smell. “Yes, Dem, I need to leave, to suck blood.” Saying those words always kinda grossed him out, but he need Demetri to understand he had to leave right now.

“Woah, your eyes really do change color. Does biting people change them or is it a drink vampire blood to become a vampire kind of thing?”

Hawk was starting to sweat now, it was getting harder and harder to see straight. “Didn't your Hunter Master LaRusso tell you any of this? Dude, I need to leave now if you don't want to be bitten. And no, it's, it's the second option.” His vision was starting to swim now, he just needed out of this damn basement.

“Oh,” was Demetri's soft response followed by, “I wouldn't mind then, being bite.” Then he was moving closer again, filling Hawk's entire field of vision. Their knees touched first.

“Are you sure, Dem?”

“Yes.”

Then Hawk's hands were on Demetri's shoulders as he leaned in. And he had to wonder why he was doing this, it would just be hurting Demetri again, causing physical pain. He didn't even know how much it would hurt, what it would even be like, he'd never drank from a human before. He had to rely on instinct to guide him. He wanted to stop, but his mouth was starting to itch and hurt and he was so, so hungry. All he could do was apologize once again, so he mumbled a quiet, “I'm sorry.”

One of Demetri's hands came up to the back of Hawk's head to rest just below the bottom spike of his Mohawk. Demetri's breath ghosted across Hawk's shoulder. “It's fine.”

Then Hawk did what seemed right, which was to lick his best friend's neck and if that wasn't weird enough, Demetri had to go and make a weird noise. Hawk paused awkwardly, taking in the smell of Demetri, so pungent now that he had his nose practically against skin.

“It tinkles, I think it's going numb,” Demetri supplied.

Hawk's stomach did an odd flippy feeling even as a vague sense of relief overcame him. At least this wouldn't hurt like so many things he'd done before.

Slowly he sank his fangs slid into soft skin. It was so warm, and thick, and he tried very, very hard not to think about it being his best friend's blood. Despite the bizarre nature of just everything happening right now, his chest felt warm and he felt lighter than he had ever. It was like being happy and giddy but relaxed all at once. Like he would do anything for Demetri.

Hawk could hear Demetri taking in slow deep breaths and humming just a little. Demetri was relaxing into him and Hawk was doing the same in return. There was some jostling as they found a more comfortable way to be close enough for Hawk to continue. It ended with Hawk nearly in Demetri's lap, but neither of them cared. Being this close was what mattered. It felt so much longer than the couple of minutes it actually took. Once he didn't feel so dizzy or empty, Hawk slowly retracted his fangs, forcing himself to stop.

Two tiny pinprick holes remained in Demetri's neck after and though he felt like a dog licking a wound, Hawk licked the holes until they seemed to begin closing on their own.

As soon as that was done Hawk didn't move he just dropped his forehead to Demetri's shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Demetri didn't respond right away, instead bringing up a hand to rub at the skin where he was bit. “There's not even a mark? What's the point of being bitten if it's not going to scar?”

That broke the tension Hawk had been feeling and he couldn't help but to laugh.

“Dude, that's what you care about?”

The tension came right back with Demetri's response. “All I care about is you.”

“Why? I've just hurt you again. I promised not to hurt you ever again.”

Demetri pulled him closer, forcing Hawk into his lap for a real hug. It was so much like before everything.

“You can't trust me, Demetri, I'm a fucking vampire.” Hawk's stupid temper started to get the better of him.

Demetri's response was heated, but the anger was not directed at him. “So what? We've already apologizes. And it's fucking sick that vampires are real and your one.”  


With that, they both deflated as Hawk wrapped his arms around Demetri, returning the hug.

“Now do you want to finish the episode? or...”


End file.
